Mikazuki
by SilverRay
Summary: Thousands and thousands of years she slumbered, put by her senshi to sleep to escape misery. Now it's time to awaken and she must take the world into her hands but she remembers nothing. What would Ririna and the Gundam Pilots have to do with all this?
1. Teaser

Yes I've come up with yet another story idea. I'll leave this as a teaser unless someone wants me to continue this. Oh yeah Mikazuki means New Moon. November 21, 2001 2:47 pm

Mikazuki Teaser 

This world was forever confused. Unsure of what to do, who to listen to. It lived in comfort that wasn't there and pretended everything was fine. But everything they held dear was being held on a thin glass table. One day it would break and then all the comforts they had become accustomed to would vanish. Once more their world would be flipped upside down. Who would lead them? Who would guide them? Who would protect them? When you think someone is there for you, in the time of need they run away leaving you alone to save themselves. With each person who had come to lead them they had hoped that they wouldn't leave. When would it stop? Humans, they believed every word that was said. He would protect them, she would protect them. He was strong, she was strong. In the end it didn't matter because they would have to fight for themselves. They would be discarded upon the asphalt streets cowering and shivering in the winter air. So in the time of need, who would help them? 

Determined eyes typed on the computer, their fingers flying quicker than one could track. Four pairs of eyes peered over the owner's shoulders as they worked. The tapping filled the room loud and clear but some people who slept wouldn't wake. Of course they wouldn't! they were under the spell of a dream land. The tapping ceased only to be replaced with the click of the mouse. The other window was tracking something while the other was searching. "Are you sure this will work?" a pair of blue eyes questioned trying not to wake the slumbering person. 

"I know it will." 

No one said anything as the computer screen blinked. 'Search completed,' it read. A hand moved to check the window. It opened up and there they were, the people they were looking for. Violet eyes scanned them over. Blue eyes widened. "I don't believe it," green eyes widened slightly. They read the information, this is what they were looking for. Silence passed between the group for a moment. Their minds wondering if their plan would really work. 

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I still don't like this." 

"Relax," the person in the chair commanded. "This is under control." 

Five women were cluttered around the computer staring at it in disbelief. Old OZ files had been found. The world wasn't prepared for what would occur next so they needed to give them a little shove. They wouldn't allow it to happen again but would it be enough? 

The world was still in the darkness of the night. It was dark and people slept their troubles away, locked in a realm of dreamy happiness. They didn't. No time was to go to waste. They had waited this long and they would destroy it for good this time. Last time it taken five of them into their eternal resting place but this time it would be them to die. They would make sure of it. Their queen had been so tormented by the memories that they had to put her to sleep until they could wake her safely. But each second that passed, she lost part of her memory. They were afraid she wouldn't even remember how to fight or rule. She had been asleep for two thousand years and know they were worried if they had waited too long to awaken her. Maybe they had, but now was the time to act. 

They had to secure her position. 

"So those are who we were searching for," the blond haired girl pondered for a moment, her long blond hair swept up into a bow. "Should I go to work?" she questioned. They had the plan all worked out now all they had to do was alter a few things here and a few things there and they would be ready to move into place. The planning stage was over, the acting stage was beginning. 

"You go. I'll awaken her." 

The blond haired girl nodded and disappeared. "I'll help," the girl who appeared to be younger offered. The much older woman nodded and they approached the sleeping form that was set up formally to sleep. Her arms were placed on her stomach almost as if she was dead, awaiting burial. The slightly tanned woman brushed her long green hair out of the way and she placed her hand upon the sleeping girl's forehead. The girl with short violet hair gently rested her hands upon the slumbering person's shoulders. "Awaken…" she slowly began the chant that would bring her forth from her realm. 

"Aino-chan," the aqua haired woman questioned softly. "Will this work?"

"I hope it will."

And then the golden haired girl's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up and then she screamed. 

Cold metal. That is everything that was around her. Cold unfeeling metal. It echoed, it made you shiver, this hunk of worthless cold unfeeling metal. She tried to ignore the feeling of being imprisoned as she leisurely strolled down the seemingly endless hall. Perhaps it was a test. If you could make it to the end of the hall without going insane you were deemed worthy. She stopped in front of a door and it slowly creaked open. "Welcome! Welcome!" a voice echoed. 

"Doctor J." 

"Minako?" 

The blonde haired girl stopped walking in front of the man. "Long time no see." 

"I take it it's time." 

The girl nodded. "It's our turn." 

End? You decide.     


	2. Welcome to Class, Doctors

I see only one person reviewed. Come on people! Read it! Review it! You know the drill! At least you should and if you don't…GET MOVING! Anyways this story will surely and most definitely be cleared up as we move along. No this isn't another Usagi goes to the Peacecraft Academy, falls in love with Hiiro, and Mamoru is the evil bad guy, though I know I myself wrote one as my first GW/SM fic. It'll be different I promise. December 13, 2001 3:52 pm, it doesn't feel like December. Sorry homework, I wanna write! ^^ And don't worry, Ririna will be dealt with. 

Mikazuki Chapter 1 

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan onegai calm down!" Hotaru pleaded to the older girl. 

"Who are you? Where am I? Stay away from me!" the golden haired girl began backing away from the two who had awakened her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

The garnet eyed woman shook her head. "We've waited too long," she stated plain and clearly, her tone was not a happy one. Had she been one of the younger inner senshi she would have cried in an instant. But no…tears hadn't been shed in over one hundred thousand years and they certainly wouldn't now. She had to admit she was kind of expecting this. Even the expected hurt still, you could never be prepared for a moment like this. 

"Tsukino Usagi!" the tanned yet not tanned senshi snapped. The girl immediately shut her lips at the tone. The much older senshi took a deep breath. Her next words came out calm and gentle. "We aren't here to hurt you. We want to help you. Now tell us what you know of yourself."

"Atashi wa…Tsu…Tus…iie…Tsuki…Tsukino Usagi." 

Those words were all she said. "no…" the aqua haired woman moaned in misery. They had waited all this time and she had forgotten everything. "No," she moaned a little louder. She let herself be taken into Haruka's arms.

"Usagi-chan…" Hotaru whispered. This couldn't of happened. 

"I see…I see we've got our work cut out for us." 

Autumn 198 AC 

"IIIE! I'M LATE!" 

The golden haired girl screeched around the corner and struggled using her hands to regain her balance as she ran down the hall. Why were schools always so complex? Room 4-2. Room 4-3. Room 4-4. WAIT A MINUTE! Where was room one? She made a quick U-turn stumbling to regain her balance as she ran back the hall. Room 4-1. She hastily threw the door open and stumbled into the room. "Miss Tsukino…" the teacher did not look happy at all. 

"Gomen nasai! My guardian dropped me off late. Here's her note of apology." Usagi handed the note to the teacher who scanned over it quickly. She had her head bowed to the teacher, common respect but of course. Apparently not here though. Students snickered at her. Slowly she pulled herself into a standing position. 

"You're excused this time, but let your guardian…Mr.…er…Miss Tenoh that I will not tolerate you being late again. Understood Miss Tsukino?"

"Hai."

"Go introduce yourself since you are new."

"Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi, hajimemashite."

None of the other senshi were allowed to attend the school for some…reasons. Not even Hotaru. Usagi wasn't told why but she supposed since they already had a job and she didn't. She heard more snickers around the room as she bowed once more out of habit. But it wasn't just the bow, it was her name and her mix of languages. "I don't see what's so funny," the teacher had the class silent in a second. "Miss Tsukino, introduce yourself properly." 

"Gomen nasai. My name is Usagi Tsukino, it's nice to meet you."

She had struggled to keep the common bow out of her introduction. Even though not as many people snickered, some were heard around the room. "Find an empty seat," the teacher commanded and turned to face the blackboard. Usagi nodded and slowly walked up the stairs carrying her bag. There weren't many empty seats. She didn't really like her teacher and most definitely didn't want to sit in the front. The back didn't look any more appetizing either. There were a few seats dotting the middle but a girl waved at her. Usagi slowly moved to walk to where the girl was. 

The girl indicated for the golden haired one to sit next to her and she did. "Hi," the other girl smiled. "My name's Ririna. It's nice to meet you Usagi." 

"Arigatoo, atashi wa Usagi. Hajimemashite." 

Ririna stared at the girl blankly for a moment trying desperately to recall what Japanese she did know. She didn't understand and the girl's English seemed a bit patchy. She should have thought of this when the girl was registered into the school. Someone who knew Japanese…one of the Gundam pilots should. She leaned forward and poked Quatre in the shoulder. "Quatre, do you know Japanese?" she asked. 

"Not really why?" the blond Arabian turned around. "I know a little bit…not much though. I forgot most of it." 

"Usagi doesn't speak a lot of English."

The golden haired girl wanted to protest, but it was true. "Gomen nasai…atashi…" she didn't know what to say. Why did she let Setsuna sign her up for the school? 

"Daijoubu," came another voice, male obviously. It wasn't too deep but not anywhere near being high pitched. 

"You speak Japanese?" the girl asked in perfect…English. She groaned. That was supposed to come out in Japanese. 

"Miss Tsukino!" the teacher snapped. 

The golden haired girl was to her feet in a split second. "Hai sensei?" 

"Continue reading please." 

Usagi's hands reached for the book that had been placed before her not too long ago. Slowly she lifted it up. The words seemed so unfamiliar…so weird. 

"Or to take…arms against…a sea of…troubles,  
And by…opposing…end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by…a sleep…to say…we end…  
The heart…ache and the thousand…natural…shocks  
That…flesh is heir to, 'tis a…consummation…  
Devoutly…to be wish'd…To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance…to dream: ay, there's…the rub…"

The other students began to snicker and laugh. No one really tried to conceal it though. Her face flushed with embarrassment which only caused the laughter to grow. Hastily the girl sat down and buried her face in her arms. Gods have mercy upon her. What did she do wrong? She had tried her best. 

"It's okay Usagi, they're just a bunch of mean bas-" Usagi's eyes widened a bit as he began to say the word. But the braided boy's mouth was quickly clamped shut by another boy, the one Ririna had spoken to…Quatre she supposed was his name. Now that she thought about it, the name rang a bell inside her head. A giant bell that was tolling as loud as it could to get her attention. But to no avail. 

"Duo please!" the Arabian pleaded. 

"Dai…I mean it's okay. It's so hard for me to remember English…I don't know why though," she said all that in almost fluent English. She groaned. Why me, why me, why me, why me? She asked. 

"It's okay Usagi," Ririna patted the girl on the arm. "Besides, we'll help you learn and maybe you can teach us some Japanese. Right Hiiro?"

"hn."

"That's maybe in Hiiro's language," Duo whispered to her. 

She nodded a bit. "Hajimemashite, Hiiro-kun."  

After school that day, Ririna had taken Usagi to see the town. It was then, when the Gundam boys were sitting around their dorms, they received a video call from Dr. J to meet them at the Preventers' Headquarters. There they sat in a conference room shown to them by Sally Po. None of them really joined Preventers except for Wufei. Trowa had come from where the circus was touring. They sat there waiting and soon the door opened, the doctors walking in one by one. Soon four women and one man walked in behind the doctors. The Gundam pilots stared not understanding. 

"Hello boys. I'm sure you all have your questions but let us get started first," Dr. J indicated for a blond haired woman about the age of twenty eight to step forward. "This is Aino Minako, she will be taking my place in…training you." 

A woman with long deep green hair stepped forward. "Dr. J has been working with us for several years in preparation for Operation Meteor. Apparently you have done what was best and it is time for you to move into our hands."

"The war's over!" Duo jumped to his feet. "We don't need to fight!"

"That is true, Mr. Maxwell," the man stated gruffly. "But can you keep the peace?" 

The braided boy sat down slowly. Dr. J cleared his throat, "Now that this is settled you will be assigned to your new doctor. 01 will be with Ms. Aino, 02 will be with Ms. Meiou, 03 will be with Ms. Tomoe, 04 will be with Mr. Tenoh, 05 will be with Ms. Kaioh."

"An ONNA!" Wufei roared. 

Minako said nothing. "As I was saying, Mr. Yui, you will be dealing with your first mission beneath us."

Hiiro said nothing. "That will be your training," Minako stepped forward and slid a folder in front of the pilot. The Japanese boy opened it. A profile of a familiar person was within it. "I do believe she is attending the Peacecraft Academy right now. Tsukino Usagi is her name, age 18, birthday June 30th, blond hair, blue eyes, peculiar hairstyle, fluent in Japanese and English at certain moments. Sound familiar?"

The boy said nothing. "Your duty is to protect her. Her dorm is next to yours, it shouldn't be too difficult. I'll contact you within a week. Now 05, if you have a problem with me being your doctor you may speak with me after this meeting." 

"We'll leave you all now. Good luck boys," the doctors turned and departed the room. 

"Are you ready to begin? Good," the aqua haired woman stepped towards Wufei. "Now Mr. Chang. If you have a problem I can give you to Mr. Tenoh to deal with but our job isn't to make you all stronger physically, but mentally. You're all weak." 

Wufei jumped to his feet but Michiru had a gun out and pointed at him. "Enough Mr. Chang," Setsuna stated. "We'll be teaching you where the other doctors left off. Let us begin. Mr. Yui, why don't you see what Miss Peacecraft is doing. We'll need Minako to help teach Wufei."

The Chinese pilot growled but nothing further was said. Hiiro nodded. "Mission Accepted," with that the Japanese boy turned and left. 

"Now, let us begin." 

~*~

….that was short….if I get inspiration…it'll be longer next time. 


End file.
